


your love bites like a poison

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), then get angsty real fast, this is going to start out funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, desperate for the affections of Sif, turns to the use of a magic potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love bites like a poison

  
"No pretzels, thank you." Sif gave the bartender a dismissive wave to send him away. With a shrug, he turned away, wiping the bar clean with a rag.

"What is this? Sif, without an appetite?" Loki snorted, taking a sip of the clear liquid he held in one pale hand. Rolling her eyes, Sif allowed the corners of her mouth to turn up. "If I was hungry, I would be in the kitchens, not a tavern."

"Hmph."

The two

She turned away from Loki to the great mug of ale before her. Lifting it to her lips, she chose to ignore the familiar feeling one gets when being watched. Indeed, Loki was staring quite intently as she gulped the drink, watching her hands wrap around the cup, the way her eyes glazed over after a few gulps...He wanted her. And she knew it.

Struggling to penetrate Sif' dark mood, Loki offered a half smile. "You did well today."

At that, Sif chuckled humorlessly, allowing herself to break a little. "Obviously not well enough. Allfather still has refuses to put me with the Einherjar." Shaking her head, she went on, "Continuously he watches me and tracks my improvement. Today, I defeated all of the challenges set before me. All of them. But still, I fear he will never allow me to serve Asgard..." Loki leaned forward, placing a hand on her tanned wrist and feigning an apologetic expression, "Make no mistake, you are talented for your sex, but it really is not your place-" He bit his bottom lip as Sif yanked her hand free from his grasp.

"If I am capable, than it is my duty to serve," she stated coldly. With a sigh, she twisted off the stool she sat on. "I- I will be right back."

Loki watched her walk away to the women's' room, and could feel the heat rising to his face. Was it from embarassment, or anger, he did not know. Slipping a hand into the tunic he wore, the trickster pulled out a small tube filled with a pale liquid, almost like champagne.

A love potion.

It had been his first try for this recipe, hadn't even been tested- but still he risked it, spilling some drops of liquid into Sif's ale when-

"Oof!"

Loki lurched forward a little with the sudden weight on his back, the vial completely emptied into her drink from the surprise. Growling, he turned around to find a young couple dancing with such spirit he did not have the heart to chastise them.

Instead, he held open his hand and gazed at the vial. Would the whole thing harm her? To be safe, he raised a hand to summon the bartender for a new mug.

"You haven't even finished your liquor, my Prince, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, I just need another mug for my lady friend-" Gesturing towards what he thought was Sif's empty seat, Loki stopped and his jaw fell open.

There Sif stood, downing the rest of the mug with vigor.


End file.
